


Wrapped In Love

by interorbitalteeth



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, And some fluff at the end cuz who doesn't love cuddles after sex?, Bottom! Booker, Come Eating, Come Sharing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, porn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interorbitalteeth/pseuds/interorbitalteeth
Summary: Booker gets dicked down, wrapped in Joe and Nicky's love.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Wrapped In Love

Booker lays on his side, one leg hitched up over Nicky's hip as he's pounded into, Joe's soft mouth around his aching cock. Nicky is whispering filthy things in Italian, that they're going to keep him like this forever, that they're going to make him addicted to their mouths and cocks, that he won't spend a day without one of them inside him. And that he knows Booker will love every single solitary second of it.

“Nicky...Nicky....” he says, and it's almost a whine. “Nicky...I'm so close...”

He can feel Nicky's smile against the side of his neck.

“Did you hear that, amore mio?” he says to Joe. “He's close.”

On cue, Joe swallows him to the root, and the tight flex of his throat around the head of Booker's cock has him cumming instantly, his hips thrusting and stuttering as Nicky continues to fuck him. A wild cry comes out of him, a sound of unbridled ecstasy. Joe's eyes roll back and he thrusts into his own hand, hard and fast until he, too, is cumming. And only moments after that, Nicky is joining them, spilling himself deep inside Booker with a shuddering, pleasure-drunk moan of “Sebastien!”

Joe's mouth stays on Booker's cock, milking him for every last drop. Finally, when it is soft and sensitive, Joe pulls away and stretches up to kiss him, slow and filthy with the taste of Booker's cum on his tongue. Nicky pulls Joe away, and Booker lets out a whine, but the sight of the two of them kissing, Nicky moaning at his taste, is apology enough. Especially so when Nicky guides Joe's cum soaked fingers into Booker's mouth, and then licks it directly from his lips.

They eventually come apart, but only barely, Booker still sandwiched between them. Booker mourns the loss of a slick, sweaty body when Joe gets up and leaves for the bathroom, but he's back in less than a minute, with a damp towel and some bottles of water. He whimpers softly as he's cleaned, and Nicky kisses his neck reassuringly, teeth gently nibbling at his jaw.

“Mis amores,” Joe coos as he settles down again beside them. “You are both so beautiful.”

Booker feels himself flush at the compliment, even though they'd literally just had sex with eachother. He knows he will never get used to, or feel deserving of, the affection and reverence they treat him with. How they love him so tenderly and fuck him so hard. Joe runs his fingers through Booker's hair and smiles fondly.

“Stop thinking so hard, Sebastien,” he says. “Let us take care of you.”

Nicky kisses his shoulder. “Yes, let us take care of you. Let us wrap you in our love.”

“Thank you,” Booker says, his voice rough with emotion. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

They snuggle closer to him, Nicky's chin on his shoulder, Joe's forehead pressed against his. And Booker knows in his heart that any Heaven would pale in comparison to this.


End file.
